Salamander and the Time Mage
by ValinNight
Summary: A small one shot of how Natsu saved Ultear as she used her taboo spell and almost died. After Ultear finds something to live for as she didn't care to live because she had nothing to live for. But now strangely enough it's Natsu, Natsu is her reason to live for.


Salamander and the Time Mage -

A small one shot of how Natsu saved Ultear as she used her taboo spell and almost died. After Ultear finds something to live for as she didn't care to live because she had nothing to live for. But now strangely enough it's Natsu, Natsu is her reason to live for.

Natsu x Ultear One Shot

* * *

"Ultear!" Natsu screamed as he ran up to her and grabbed her. Natsu was running along the roof tops of Crocus the capital of Fiore as it burned. Natsu had just finished taking out future Rogue and Motherglare with the help of Atlas Flame when he saw her. He saw her start a spell that was sucking most of her magic out if her.

"Natsu?" Ultear screamed in pain as she watched Natsu land next to her and hug her.

"Natsu! Let go of me or you will die!" Ultear tried to warn the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Take my magic, I'm not going to let one of my nakama die!" Natsu yelled as he gripped Ultear by her waist harder.

"Natsu..." Ultear started to cry as her taboo spell Last Ages took effect.

* * *

"Oww.." Ultear sighed as she opened her eyes. For some reason the world around her was moving.

"Good.. to see.. you back." Natsu laughed between deep breaths. He was fully worn out from being exhausted and having no magic left.

"W-what?" Ultear looked up and relized why the world was moving. She was in Natsu's arms. Ultear looked out and saw Natsu's exhausted face as he continued to walk with her in his arms. Of course he was carrying her bridal style which made her blush a bit.

"You.. ok?" Natsu asked Ultear as he looked down at her and continued to walk through the ruined bits of the city. Crocus had seen many better days then this as the city was half destroyed.

"Yeah.. I am." Ultear cried. She couldn't believe it. She had used a taboo spell yet she wasn't dead. But of most of all, Natsu had come in the nick of time to save her by giving her some more magic to use the spell. Ultear looked at her hands to check on her body and see if it was true. Surely enough it was, she looked perfectly fine like she did just minutes before she used the taboo spell.

"Hey.. Natsu." Ultear called out as they passed a group of people trying to move some broken bricks off of the brick pathway.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked as he continued to walk.

"Why? Why.. why did you save me?" Ultear ask as she buried her head into Natsu's warm chest. She was already embarrassed enough from how Natsu was caring her but now she was more embarrassed as she asked why Natsu had saved her.

"Easy. You're my nakama, I'll always protect my nakama." Natsu replied with a slight smile.

Ultear cried, those were the words that Natsu always said. But to hear him say them to her just made her relize that her life maybe just had a reason to live for.

"No.. he did just give me a reason to live." Ultear told herself as she cried. After all the years of being alone and having no friends, Natsu had become a friend she dearly wanted to keep.

Ultear cried more as she continued to think. "I have a friend, I have a family, why the hell did I try to kill myself. Was using that spell worth it? Did I save anyone?" Ultear asked herself.

"Hey! Natsu!"

Natsu looked up to see Gray running towards him.

"Hey, you ok?" Natsu asked as he stopped walking. And noticed Gray had some cuts on him.

"Yeah, for some reason when I was fighting these weird egg hatchling from Motherglare I saw a minute into the future. I saw myself dying and then the same thing happened in real life. But luckily what ever that spell thing was, it saved me." Gray laughed as he smiled.

"Saved.. him?" Ultear whispered as she slowly stopped crying and was only sniffling.

"Good, glad you're safe. Anyone else hurt?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Not that I know of. Hey what's up with Ultear? Is she ok?" Gray replied to Natsu and looked at Ultear.

"Yeah. She is just out of magic, like me." Natsu told Gray and started walking with him back to the bar.

"Good." Gray laughed and smiled as he joined Natsu.

"I saved someone? My spell worked..." Ultear started to repeat to herself.

"Huh?" Gray asked as he looked at Ultear as she talked.

"Nothing." Ultear looked at Gray and smiled.

"Whatever." Gray replied and shrugged.

"We're here, come on. Let's get you some rest." Natsu told Ultear as she stopped looking at Gray and she realized where they were at. They had just entered the Fairy Tail bar. The place where Fairy Tail was sleeping and resting during the Grand Magic Games.

"Fine." Ultear replied to Natsu and blushed as she was carried by Natsu up stairs.

"Is this... your room?" Ultear nervously asked as she watched him turn around and bang open the door. In the room it looked like a normal hotel room but with a bag of luggage. Mainly spare clothing it looked like.

"Yeah.. so?" Natsu answered Ultear as he made his way to his bed with her still in his arms.

"Thank you.." Ultear blushed once again as she felt Natsu gently lay her down on his bed.

"Stay awake for a bit more, I'm gonna grab a wash cloth to clean some of your wounds." Natsu told Ultear as he smiled at her and then turned around as he went to the bathroom.

"Again.. why is he doing this much for me?" Ultear asked herself as she noticed how nice Natsu was being to her. "Cold!" Ultear yelled and looked to see a smiling Natsu next to her. In his hand was a wash cloth and he was trying to clean the dirt off of her.

"Yeah it's cold, but it could be worse." Natsu slightly laughed as Ultear squirmed under him from the cold washcloth.

"How could it be worse?" Ultear asked out of curiosity.

"Well I could put you in the bathtub with me." Natsu replied as he continued to wipe her arms and legs down.

"Bathtub...? Huh? How would that be.. O. Oh!" Ultear did not understand why it would be bad but by the end of her sentence she realized why. "Naked with a muscular guy. I can't tell if that would be good or bad." Ultear laughed to herself.

"Yeah, now you get it." Natsu laughed weakly. The signs of being tired were showing very greatly.

"You can stop now, I think you need some rest as well." Ultear told Natsu as he yawned and threw the washcloth into the bathroom.

"Yeah.. I agree." Natsu replied to Ultear and started getting in the same bed as her.

"Natsu.." Ultear mumbled as she felt Natsu wrap his arms around her waist and snuggle into her back. Not even a minute later she heard a soft snore of a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Well this isn't that bad I guess..." Ultear sighed as she felt herself growing tired from the warmth of Natsu holding her. "Thank you.." Ultear whispered once again to Natau and let the exhaustion of magic take hold of her. Like Natsu, she was out cold in a minute.

* * *

"Warm blanket.." Ultear moaned as she tried to pull the blanket over her body. It wouldn't move for some reason and it felt really heavy.

"My blanket.." Ultear moaned once again as she tried to keep sleeping. She was a bit chilly so she opened her eyes to try to pull the blanket on her.

"Natsu?" Ultear whispered. She started to look around the room and noticed that this wasn't her hotel room. "Fuck!" Ultear yelled and tried getting out of bed but as she tried to move she couldn't. A sleeping pink haired dragon slayer was still laying on her.

"My pillow.." Natsu moaned and snuggled into them more. Natsu in his sleep climbed on to Ultear more and rested his head onto Ultear's breasts as he used them as a pillow.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she felt Natsu snuggle his head more into her breasts. Ultear then put her hand on Natsu's side and pushed him off of her.

"I'm up.. what I do?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his head. He was now on the floor from being pushed off of Ultear.

"Pervert." Ultear mumbled as she wrapped a blanket around her.

"How am I pervert?" Natsu asked Ultear as he looked up at her.

"What do you mean? You used my boobs as a pillow!" Ultear screamed at Natsu.

"So? They were comfy." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Heh.. you would say that." Ultear laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"I don't see the problem." Natsu told Ultear and started standing up. Once he stood up he started to take his shirt and shorts off.

"What.. are you doing?" Ultear asked Natsu as she stared at his refined abs. She was now blushing as she hadn't realized how good he looked.

"Gonna take a shower. Wanna join?" Natsu replied and asked Ultear.

"Uh.. why not." Ultear giggled. Ultear started getting out of bed and taking her torn clothing off. "Wait.. did I just say I was going to take a shower with Natsu?" Ultear asked herself as she realized what she just said and was doing.

"You coming?" Natsu asked once he turned on the shower in the bathroom and went to grab Ultear.

"Oh.. my." Ultear spoke aloud as her mouth dropped. Natsu was standing in front of her naked.

"Natsu.. let's make a deal. Ok?" Ultear asked Natsu with a demonic smile. She was about to have some fun.

"Ok. What's the deal?" Natsu replied.

"If I take a shower with you, I get to control whatever we do in the shower and tonight you have to bring me on a date. Ok?" Ultear informed him.

"I don't see why, but alright. Now come on, water's wasting." Natsu replied to Ultear and went back to the bathroom.

"Pleasure here I come!" Ultear whispered to herself as she finished taking her cloths off and followed Natsu to the bathroom. She had just tricked Natsu into doing what she wanted which included something perverted.

"Hey." Ultear said as she moved the curtain to step Into the shower. Natsu was already in the shower scrubbing at a few dirt marks in himself.

"Hey." Natsu replied and looked at her. He didn't even look surprised to see her naked form.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Ultear thought to herself as she got into the shower. Normally when a man sees a women naked for the first time, their mouth drops. "Then again he's around Erza and Lucy all the time." Ultear thought. Erza and Lucy are very well known to wear indecent stuff.

"What?" Natsu asked Ultear as he turned around and looked as her as she stared back at him.

"Pervert." Ultear mumbled and grabbed Natsu's soap.

"Hey.. how am I a pervert?" Natsu asked as he leaned back on the tile wall. He looked at Ultear as she rubbed the soap over her silky skin.

"Because... you're male and you're not trying do to perverted things to me. That's weird." Ultear sighed as she looked down and looked at Natsu's manhood. Ultear smiled and giggled "At least his body knows what to do."

"Well if you need me just yell, I'll leave you some clothes out." Natsu replied to Ultear as he smiled and got out if the shower.

"Ok.. thanks." Ultear told Natsu as she watched him rave the shower and just use his magic to instantly dry off. A second later Natsu left the bathroom.

"O god.. finally. Mmmm.." Ultear moaned as she right away pushed two of her fingers into her very wet sex.

"Damn you Natsu for getting.. mm.. me horny." Ultear moaned as she pushed and pulled her fingers out of her sex.

"Tonight you will be mine!" Ultear grinned as she continued to play with herself till satisfaction.

"Fuck.. I'm gonna cum." Ultear moaned and slid down the shower wall as her knees wobbled.

"I was that horny huh?" Ultear laughed at the state she was in.

"Natsu.. you're able to do that it me without even being here. I don't know why.. but I want you. I want to make you mine, I don't know if it's because of what you see in me or because you saved me. But Natsu Dragneel, I will make you mine." Ultear thought as she let things dawn on her.

* * *

"Hey. Glad the clothes worked." Natsu told Ultear as he sat in the couch and watched Ultear come out of the bathroom.

"Yeah.. a bit big, but It'll suffice for the trip back to my hotel room." Ultear replied and threw her old shredded clothing away. At the moment she wore a pair of Natsu's boxer and one of his shirts. They were too big for her but when she put on her robe to hide her identity, no one would see it.

"Alright let's get going then." Natsu grinned and got onto his feet, from Ultear's view it had looked like he was fully back to normal from the last night.

"Okay.." Ultear sighed and put in her pitch black robe around her. Sadly there was a long rip In the back but it still worked to keep her identity away.

Ultear followed Natsu out the hotel room door and down to the main bar. Luckily for them the bar was empty of people so they were able to quickly leave without any interruptions.

"This way." Ultear told Natsu as they left the bar and followed a back ally way to the main road. "It's not far, just till the end of the back ally." Ultear informed atsu as they walked through another back ally way.

"Alright." Natsu replied and shrugged. He really couldn't care, he was just making sure Ultear got back there safely.

"189, 191, 193, ahh here it is. 195." Ultear said aloud as she read the numbers of the buildings.

"The Back Way Rooms?" Natsu asked as he looked at the small sign hanging on the door.

"Yeah.. do remember I'm still being hunted. It was the only place that would allow us to stay here and not tell anyone." Ultear reminded Natsu if her oast and walked inside. As they both walked in they saw a fast asleep Jellal on the floor and Meredy on a couch. From the dragon fight last night they both weren't able to make it to their beds before passing out.

"Well that's interesting. Alright im going to head up to my room to change and get something done. Dragneel, make sure you're here by 5pm sharp for our date. Alright?" Ultear told Natsu and smiled at him.

"Uh.. yeah sure. I'll be here at 5pm. Natsu grinned at her and turned around to leave. Once the door opened and shut, Ultear took a deep breath. "Natsu.. what's wrong with me. Since last night I just want to be with you.. what is this aching fealing?" Ultear asked herself and started walking up the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Natsu! What's with your getup?" Gray asked from the bar as saw Natsu walk down the stairs in weird clothing. Natsu was wearing a pair of dress shoes, tuxedo black pants, a white button down, a nice black tuxedo jacket, a tie, and his normal scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Nothing, just something that I have to go to. They're making me wear this dumb outfit." Natsu laughed. He had thought of a small plan in case someone was to ask him why he was wearing a tuxedo. "So far so good." Natsu thought to himself and started heading for the bars door.

"Natsu.."

"Damn.. so close." Natsu cried as he heard a demonic voice. Natsu turned around to see Mirajane in a regular pink dress.

"Here, you tied your tie wrong silly." Mirajane giggled as she grabbed his tie and started undoing it. She pulled him in closer as she started to retie his tie.

"Natsu.. good luck on your date, but make sure you come back to me. Ok?" Mirajane whispered in his ear as she tightened his tie and kissed his cheek.

"Ok.." Natsu nervously replied and turned around to leave.

"How! How the hell did she find out?" Natsu thought it himself as he walked back to The Back Way Rooms. "Mirajane first, now Ultear. Why do girls always act so weird?" Natsu sighed and arrived at the door. He was about to enter the hotel when the door opened.

"Ultear.." Natsu whispered as he looked at her. She was wearing a black velvet tight dress. The black dress only went up the her thighs and showed off her figure. She wore her hair down and a nice pair of black heels.

"You like?" Ultear did a quick twirl in front of Natsu to show herself off to him.

"Yeah.. you look amazing." Natsu complemented to Ultear.

"Thank you, now come on. Let's start our date before this night is over." Ultear giggled and grabbed a black cloak to put around her. She still had to hide her identity. Once she was ready to go, Ultear grabbed Natsu's hand and started walking.

"So what's the plan?" Natsu asked Ultear as they walked onto the main street.

"Well.. we can't really do anything in public, so I thought maybe we would go up to the small hill on the outside part of the city. We could watch the sunset there." Ultear suggested as it was a great place to be alone.

"Yeah.. sounds great." Natsu replied with a smile.

* * *

"It was nice.." Ultear sighed as she laid her head Natsu's chest. Both her and Natsu where lying outside on the cold grass. Ultear was using Natsu as a pillow and was on top of him.

"Yeah it was. So what's the plan now?" Natsu asked. It was already pretty late at night as after watching the sunset disappear they stayed out and watched the stars.

"Well.. there's no one around us. So we could get some pleasure." Ultear suggested with a perverted smile.

"What you mean by pleasure?" Natsu questioned Ultear.

"Sex. I mean sex Natsu." Ultear replied with a laugh over his misunderstanding. She then watched Natsu's cheeks grow pink.

"So.. it seems like you already know about it. Have you already had your first time?" Ultear asked the now even redder dragon slayer.

"Maybe.." Natsu replied secretive.

"Tell me. Tell me who it was." Ultear asked him as she grinned. She would have to thank her, as she really didn't want to be the one teaching Natsu the facts of life.

"Nope." Natsu replied.

"Tell me! Pleaseeee." Ultear whined with a smile. "If you don't tell me, I'll cry." Ultear pleaded.

"Alright! Don't cry, please don't. I'll tell you!" Natsu quickly told Ultear.

"Ok.. who was it then?" Ultear asked as she evily grinned inside of her. It was so easy to trick him.

"Mira.." Natsu told Ultear as he looked away from her.

"Oo. How'd she do that?" Ultear ask as she wondered. She never thought it would be Mirajane to take his virginity.

"She spiked my drink and then brought me to her home. After that she tied me to her bed and had sex." Natsu unformed Ultear.

"Interesting, any time after that?" Ultear asked.

"Yeah.. about once a week normally we do it." Natsu replied to Ultear.

"Ahh.. so you and Mira are fuck buddies. Interesting." Ultear laughed. Even though in her head she wanted to try for relationship with Natsu she knew she couldn't because of the magic council hunting her down. "Atleast she had a fuck buddy, unlike me." Ultear told herself as she sighed. It was true, whenever she got horny she would just find a random bar and trick a guy to bring her to a hotel to fuck with. So it didn't hurt her much to hear that he had a fuck buddy.

"I got an idea." Ultear said aloud.

"Alright, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Let's pretend that tonight we are lovers and a couple. We don't have a fuck buddy and decide to make love with each other. How about that?" Ultear suggested. She didn't want just another night with a random guy. She wanted a passionate night.

"Yeah.. that sounds nice." Natsu admitted and then watched as Ultear sat up and moved her body to face him.

"Natsu.." Ultear said and got ready to start. Ultear undid her robe and slid down her straps of her dress. She then pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her perky beasts to Natsu.

"You know what to do with the-." Ultear started to ask Natsu then got ignored by the dragon slayer pushing her onto her back and stating to suck on her breasts.

"Guess so.." Ultear moaned as Natsu sucked on her left breast.

"Natsu.." Ultear moaned as she squeezed her right breast and started kissing her breast, up to her shoulder, and up to her mouth where he stopped and started to make out of her.

"Natsu?" Ultear whispered as she watched him break their kiss. She was confused at first and then understood what he was doing. Natsu started to take his scarf, tie, jacket, and button down off.

"Oh god. Yes!" Ultear yelled and jumped up on to him as she ran her fingers down his muscular chest.

"Ultear.." Natsu whispered and Ultear responded by looking at him. As Ultear looked at him from his chest she was kissed by Natsu and felt Natsu's tongue wanting entrance to her mouth.

"Mm.." Ultear moaned as she felt Natsu's tongue slip into her mouth and started to fight with her own tongue.

"Meany.." Ultear smiled as she felt Natsu's tongue leave her mouth and leaving a string of saliva between their mouths. Natsu ran his hands down Ultear's sides and grabbed her dress. Natsu then started pulling up on her dress to reveal Ultear's bare ass.

"Hey.. you haven't been wearing any panties?" Natsu asked Ultear as he noticed the bareness and ran his hand over her cheeks.

"No.. I was kinda hoping for this, so I prepared in advance." Ultear smiled and kissed Natsu again.

"That works." Natsu laughed and Ultear pushed herself up from Natsu as she watched him take his pants and boxers off. Her eyes widened as she saw Natsu's erection standing tall for her.

"My.. my. This is going to be interesting. Most guys I've done it with normally don't have this one this big." Ultear whispered aloud and grabbed hold of Natsu's erection. They were both now naked and the only clothing article one of them had on was Ultear's dress which was pushed down and up to her stomach.

"Um.. thanks.. I guess." Natsu laughed.

"Sorry.. I'm too horny to wait." Ultear moaned to Natsu and slowly let Natsu's erection push inside of her sex.

"Damn.. that feels nice." Natsu moaned as he felt the wetness wrap around his erection. He already wanted to grab Ultear's waist and start to pound into her.

"Give me a second to get used it it..." Ultear told Natsu as she felt him wanting to pound into her. "I can feel him switching in me.." Ultear told herself as she got used to the stretching and having Natsu's erection inside of her.

"Natsu.. fuck me till I can't walk!" Ultear moaned and instantly felt Natsu's grab hold of her waist and pound into her.

"Fuck..! Fuck!" Ultear moaned as she felt Natsu repeatedly pound into her. The pleasure was gnawing at her body as she felt bliss.

Natsu just stayed silent as he repeated pounded into her from below. He was pushing her waist up and then pulling her back down as he met her sex with each thrust.

"Natsu.. o god!" Ultear moaned as each slapping sound of their sexes meeting made her want even more.

"Faster!" Ultear moaned once again as she pleaded for Natsu to go fast.

"I'm trying." Natsu replied to Ultear between breaths as he continued to pound in her.

"Fuck!" Natsu moaned and rolled over so Ultear's back was on the grass. Natsu didn't waste a second and started to pound into her once again. This time he was able to pound into her faster and stronger.

"Natsu.." Ultear moaned.

"Ultear.. I can't hold back for much longer." Natsu moaned in between his gasps of air. He was going all out as he pounded into Ultear.

"Fill me then. Fill my slutty pussy and make me cum!" Ultear yelled to Natsu. As if those words were a key, both of them went right over their boarders.

"Ultear.." Natsu moaned as he started to slow down his pounding and feel Ultear's sex tighten around his erections. He watched Uotear as she arched her back and started to shake and yell.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she started to cum with Natsu.

"Wow.. you shouldn't have any future problems getting women pregnant." Ultear laughed as she weakly spread her legs to watch Natsu's cum drip out of her.

"Thanks..." Natsu replied with being a bit confused by her words.

"I.. I enjoyed this." Ultear smiled as she looked up to the bright stars. "Natsu.. thank you for the these last two days. You've given me a reason to live and want to stay around." Ultear sighed as she crawled over to a Natsu and collapsed on top of him.

"Everyone's got a reason to live.. all you had to do is find one." Natsu sighed as he joined Ultear and looked up at the bright star filled sky.

"I wish we could stay here all night.." Ultear sighed.

"Same.. but I think our friends might get a bit worried." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah they will.." Ultear agreed and started pulling up the top of her dress. Once done she pulled down her bottom part and covered her sex which still had Natsu's cum dripping out of it.

Natsu quickly grabbed his clothing and got dressed. He left his tie undone as he couldn't care to tie it back up. As Natsu finished he watched Ultear bending done and putting her black heels back on.

"Not even gonna clean yourself up before we head back?" Natsu asked as he looked at his cum dripping out of her.

"Nope. Why would I? I enjoy feeling your cum drip out of me and run down my leg." Ultear replied to Natsu and smiled.

"Alright.. by the way. You're not going to get pregnant right?" Natsu asked Ultear as they walked to the walls of Crocus.

"Natsu.. I did think about it actually. I'd be find having your child but you're lucky. I put a small spell on me so I couldn't get pregnant." Ultear aligned as she saw Natsu face getting worried.

"Phew.." Natsu sighed with relief as they arrived at the gate which led them into Crocus. Once at the gate Ultear quickly hid herself with her black cloak and walked down the ally ways with Nastu.

"Natsu.. thank you for tonight." Ultear showed her appreciation as she saw The Back Way Rooms in sight.

"Any time.. hopefully when you come around Fairy Tail, we can do more of these." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Same here.. I'll see you soon I guess." Ultear sighed as she opened the door and begin to dramatically leave. She was waiting for something to happen.

"Ultear.." Natsu said aloud.

Ultear looked back and smiled as her lips were captured by Natsu's.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Ultear told Natsu as she smiled and went into the hotel she was staying at.

* * *

They don't know.

They never could decide if they were just fuck buddies or more. They wanted to be more but knew they couldn't because of the magic council.

When they decided to become more they would both agree on switching it to fuck buddies a few hours later. They both were head over heels for each other but just never could decide.

So every month they would meet up in Clover Town band stay in a hotel room for a night to make passionate love to each other. The next day they would spend it together and then leave that night. They did that every month and in between then they had their own fuck buddies to hold them off till the next time. Ultear would always find other men to just keep her going but never satisfy her.

Same as Natsu. Him and Mirajane would have sex every few days to release themselves. They had long ago agreed they didn't want a relationship. Just someone to get the feeling out of them. They enjoyed it.

After years of doing the same things they made a decision. Natsu was tired of never knowing if he was in love with her. So when they met up on one of there regular monthly meet ups, Natsu did something. He proposed to her. It was bit fast for her but she agreed.

Without anyone knowing Natsu and Ultear got married in secret. They were together one for forever even though sometimes they couldn't see each other for a long time. Even though they still had their fuck buddies and were married Ultear and Natsu still loved each other. They continued to do so until the Magic Council one day dropped the charges.

Since then Natsu and Ultear now live with each in Magnolia. Ultear now is a Fairy Tail wizard and finally told the guild that her and Natsu had been married for over 3 years.

Now every day they can spend their time with eachother and make as much asinine love to each other as they want.

* * *

Well.. what you think? :D

This really was a different type of story to write for me. I love writing one shots as they are really just fun to write. But this one shot was a bit different as you can see. There relationship was a bit different and only explained how they started wanting each other. Not the marriage and other stuff etc. interesting for me to write. Well thanks for reading.

Time to start writing more The Tenrou Group Lives on and the next chapter of Retell of Fairy Tail. :p

-ValinNight


End file.
